Never Ending Stories Of The Cat Returns
by jenna131
Summary: Anything and Everything from the cat returns fandom that isn't a full fledged story will be told here.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ...So... I thought I was going to be productive this year and participate in this year's 2019 tcr birthday bash hosted by the lovely ****Catsafari ****and ****tcrmommabear ****and I was an utter. ****naive.****idiot.**** and thought stupidly "well there is no way that I'm not going to be busy and stressed out with college because I'm just taking one class for a while and that should give me plenty of time to write out everything…" ya found out the hard way that not only did I had two classes that mod but the next mod after had two mods as well as the next one after that. But thankfully I girt my ****teeth**** and ****bared**** it like a big girl. ****unfortunately**** I still have to finish a few more ****prompts**** and i'm really hoping i'll get them done this week, but as things look it will ****probably**** take longer than that. I would like to say thanks to Catsafari ****and tcrmamabear for letting me participate this year even if I was an idiot. It was still a lot of fun trying to figure out what to do for these prompts. Most of these prompts have a plot to them or a plot was figured out with them or I just put them somewhere where they could fit in story ideas that I already have or just ****compliantly**** random. If you want to know what the basic plot of them is (if they have a plot), then I will leave the bare bones of it at the end of the story for you to read about later. if not then just don't read the ending authors note for ****spoilers****. ****although**** it most likely wont contain anything more the the obvious and try not**** to ****revile**** too ****much**** of the plot. So now without further ****adieu,**** it's show time.**

Birthday Bash 2019 Prompt 1: Outer Space

The seconds seamed to tick by, slow like snail as the brunette looked down at the 'Alien' on the makeshift bed. Seriously, if anything the outer life form seamed more likely to be something mentioned in mythology, or fairy tales rather than the depths of space itself. In all honesty if it wasn't for the fact that she had seen the crash landing much less the space ship herself she would have believed in a heartbeat if someone were to tell her that this was a ware cat or whatever the equivalent of a ware wolf like cat was. A moan was soon heard by the cat. He, she assumed, started to shutter and shift in his sleep.

'Oh, good he might be waking up this time.'

The girl stared silently waiting for him to open his eyes so the inevitable awkward greeting could commence. However just like the last few times this happened he stopped and continued to slumber peacefully.

'Or not…ok you have got to stop freaking out whenever he makes the slightest suggestion that he's alive. It could still be days before he wakes up.' The girl shook her head and sighed in frustration at herself.

'Oh, who am I kidding, I don't know what I'm doing! For all I know I could have killed him already while trying to disinfect his wounds, because disinfectant is poisons to his body.' All though that was highly unlikely considering he was breathing and sleeping quietly like any other human that got an injury or sick.

'But he isn't human he's…well he's an alien I guess, and I don't know the first thing to do when it comes to 'extra-terrestrial medical treatment'.'

Shaking her head once again she took the rag off the he-creature and dipped it into the bowl of cold water. She would have used an ice pack or ice cubes in a bag to cool his head but unfortunately the move to the country had required to sell most of the furnishings with the apartment since it was a long move as well as the fact that the stuff wouldn't fit out the door. So, a fridge was not available now. Thankfully though the Minnie cooler they received was doable for the time being. 'Plus, mom would get suspicious if the ice in the cooler started to disappear. I had enough of a hard time trying to sneak some ice cubes in a cup out here.'

A second later and the rag went back on his head to cool him again. Soon enough though the brunette knew that she would need to go out shopping since her mother had handed her a list of groceries to get in town. It wasn't that she mined in fact she was more than happy to lighten her mother's workload, but the fact that shopping would mean to go out and leave the alien without supervision.

'I can't just stay since mom will wonder why I wasn't able to go to the store, but I can leave him he still need to be taken care of plus I still don't know if he means no harm.'

If anything, she didn't know if just letting him die would be doing a whole lot more planets with aliens a favor. 'If there are any other life forms then him.' She thought.

After a few seconds of contemplation, she sighed, "Well if I leave now, I could probably get back pretty fast. Besides a few minutes out won't hurt and you probably won't wake up in a while anyways."

Finally thinking that the only safe option was going she got up, walked down the later and out of the old barn. Once back at the house she waked in to grab her keys, then unlocked the door and finally started the car. Driving alone had been something she had to get used to since moving in. Although it wasn't a big deal, she still wished her mother was in the passenger seat talking and laughing with her like always. However, since the big move she had to drive alone since her mother had to take a few trips out of town for work. Thankful she always made up for the weeks' worth of work with mother daughter time.

'Granted this time it was because mom is experiencing jet leg from the plane, she took last night.' Still it was worth the extra days of time to travel to be able to live in the country farm. Ever since her mom received her ant's will a month ago it was discovered that her mother had inherited the family farmhouse, since all her ant's family didn't want it in the first place. Her mother however grew up here and always dreamed of leaving the city to live in her childhood home. Although it was a childish dream, Haru truly was like her mother in that regard wanting nothing more than to live here as well. Plus, a little bonus was her great ant had left quite an amount of money to pay for the land and living expenses.

'I'm just grateful that no one in the family gave a care that mom got the bigger end of the stick concerning the money everyone got.' Thankfully her family just wanted some of the sentimental things in the house, to which her mother was more than happy to share those treasures with them,

rather than the yen in her great ant's bank account.

'Come on Haru, focus on the task at hand, you need to get groceries for the house… and maybe some more bandages for the alien while you're at it, just in case.'

Finally, home after hours of shopping for so long Haru was able to hide the medical supplies in her car, for safety measures, and unload the purchases from the vehicle and into the correct places. 'thank heavens mom's still asleep otherwise it would have been a lot harder to talk her out of helping me unload the bags.'

Speaking of which, she quickly started to write a note behind in case the woman in question woke up and found her gone again. Then just as quickly walked out the door to drive up to the barn. Although it wasn't that long of a walk, she still preferred to take the car ever since the strange creature entered, or 'crash-landed' into her life, since she wanted to be sure he was still breathing. Besides she really didn't want to carry two big bags of medical supplies down the road as well as up the latter.

A hop, skip, and jump later she was at her destination parking the car and snatching the bags. Now the first thing she expected to see when she came back was the being still sleeping soundly or, hopefully not, a still alien on his death bed. However, she was not expecting him to be sitting up in bed and looking over at her with, surprisingly beautiful wide eyes.

She stared back shocked but not for the reason he was probably thinking of. 'Well maybe I should have waited a few more minutes before leaving.' She thought.

Now to a 'normal' person who would encounter extra-terrestrial life forms, they would probably be asking questions like 'Who are you?' or 'How are you feeling?' However Haru never considered herself 'normal' per-say, so she wasn't surprised when the first thing to pass though her lips was, "Holy cow, even your eyes are like a cats'."

**Ending note: ****This story is basically the flight of the navigator, the music video starlight brigade and e.t. plot. All I have for right now is haru and her mom, as you read, move to the country. One night while her mom was gone haru sees a crash landing of a spaceship land in the forest close to her house and lo and behold sees an ****alien**** who she then takes back to her house. I've got more ideas for this but again I'd rather just leave it at that for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Bash 2019 Prompt 2: Pirates

Sly cooper/pirates of the Caribbean/princess bride

Today is going to be a great day. Not because of the weather or because they had a day off, but because they are going to pull a heist. This time, like most of their tirades, it was a pirate vessel, and from the information they were able to get, it was headed back to shore after completing a successful theft of a merchant's ship.

Although there were the expensive items, and treasures that they would take most of it and give it back to the true owner (with a little compensation for themselves of course.) that wasn't the main target of their plan. This was not unlike the other capers they've already done. However, every heist soon became better than the last one. Why, well because a few months ago his career was getting excitingly interesting with that beautiful bounty hunter on their trail.

Not that he wasn't used to being followed, or at least try to follow him, but it was because out of all the guards and captains of the sea who try to contain them, none of them could match in strength, wits, and skills than his sweet kitten. That fact that she has been the only one in years to not only be able to track him down altogether but also that she would, if not all the time, be able to best him at combat whenever they met. He still remembered the trip down he received when she was able to take the upper hand from him the first time, as well as his sword she stole from him to point it at his throat.

The only reason why he hadn't been dragged to a hang man's noose after that was because his friends were able to get him off her boat and onto theirs. That and he had made sure to get out of the situation before she could detain him. In all honestly, pulling off heists before then wasn't as fun as the first few years of schemes, just for that fact that they always ended up in success. That was of course until she showed up and started giving him the thrill of his life. Just as his thoughts started to wander off a gruff voice broke his beautiful dream.

"Hay, lover boy, you done daydreaming yet!? We still have a job to do remember!?" Although he couldn't see who was talking to him, he could tell who it was by voice alone to know it was his 'bigger' friend of the group who had spoken.

Just before answering back at his companion he took a breath and started counting to ten. Thankfully his friend stepped in before he could breathe a curse.

"Will you zip it! We still got a little more time before we need to be on guard. Besides, it's better that he's a mushy mess now then on The Reaper."

"Well at least I'm trying to stay alert, weren't you just telling me to keep my head in the game!?"

"Oh, shut your mouth, for all I know you probably snuck down to the cupboard to stuff your face, and by the looks of it, it probably wasn't a 'light snack' either." He said while looking at his companion's girth.

"Wha-?! You take that back you under stuffed turkey!"

"Sorry, what's that 'MOO-ta'."

As another sparing match took root the man in the black attire sighed, 'And here I was trying to enjoy the peaceful silence when they decide to shatter it.'

Fortunately though, since the two were preoccupied with their little rivalry, that gave him the time to keep daydreaming a little while longer. It was strange, in the past, he was always alert even off the job, well that wasn't true he wasn't a complete fool to lower his guard even now. It was more like he had a serious attitude about everything. For example, whenever his two friends got into another ridiculous fight he would order them to save it until they reached a safe house onshore, but now he just preferred to stay content in his own mind rather than nannying, what was supposed to be, two grown men into playing nicely.

He smiled sweetly knowing exactly what, or more precisely, who helped him change into a… well as his friend put it earlier 'a mushy mess'. However, that didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, he rather enjoyed feeling like this. Especially when his brunette popped into his mind, or the fact on how cute her reaction was when he-.

"Baron! We're getting close! Would you mind snapping out of it in order to get this job done!" The bigger man called. That suddenly caught his attention since they were a full thirty minutes away from reaching The Reaper and now, they could suddenly see it over the horizon. Thank heavens for this ship and his magic otherwise The Reaper's crew would have noticed them by now.

'And once again I'm forced back down to reality.' He sighed inwardly. 'Perhaps Muta's right I should pay a bit more attention to my surroundings. Oh well, no use in crying over little mistakes. let's just get this job done so I can hopefully have more time daydreaming with my brunette.'


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday Bash 2019 Prompt 3: Angels & Demons

(Or as I like to call it he's a devil)

Haru would be the first to admit that when it comes to her life and job, she is still an imperfect human that can, did, and would make mistakes. However, those mistakes where more like making a small bit a sound while hiding in a corridor, or even leaving one tiny piece of evidence at her 'friends' hideouts, but they were never as extreme as getting caught on an enemies' turf before her job was complete.

'Well this is just fan-bloody-tastic, sneak into a pirate ship I said, get to the ship before anyone else does I said, get back the stolen goods as well as the capture of the bureau gang. Yeah 'great work' Haru! smart thinking on your end.'

The woman in question was now laying on her side on the floor. The reason for her cartoonish looking posture became apparent from the muffled outraged screams she made from the gag and the struggling she made from the tied ropes around her and the chair that also laid on its side to mimic the girl's position.

She didn't know how long ago she had done it but considering she was out of breath and her skin burned around the rope that it touched she would say more than a few hours. However, to her, it could have been days.

She was at least grateful at the good news she overheard before being shoved in the spare cleaning closet. they thankfully had no plan to kill her. However bad news she also overheard was the fact they were waiting to get to shore before inflicting her punishment on to her. Which left her with three options.

One, once reaching shore she could try to find a way to escape or bide her time till a way out was given to her. Two, find a way to untie herself from these blasted ropes open the locked door somehow, and miraculously get off and as far away from this ship as possible. Since one was too risky and two wasn't plausible, she would have to settle for number three. Find a way to free herself and wait to book it as soon as they reached the shore.

It would be hard to get out of pirate territory but it sure was better than staying here. She just hoped that she would be able to find a way to untie herself before then otherwise she would have to resort to plan one.

'I really would rather not stay to find out what they plan on inflicting me with thank you.' She thought. If only they were stupid enough to leave her pack with her. Then she would have been out of this rather tight situation.

'Alright no point sitting on the job… no pun intended, let's just try getting up on my feet again.' She sighed, finally giving up on the idea of somehow breaking the chair. Surprisingly enough after some time, she managed to get her chair back up on its legs. Although she had checked it multiple times before she looked back at the mostly bare shelf behind her to see if she could find anything to use to escape. But much like before no such use was available.

'Well what did I expect for, a dagger to just come flying out of nowhere.'

Now for the rest of Haru's life, she will always contemplate on the physics of how in the world the bade of a sword could have cut through the doors wood **right after** thinking of said weapon. 'huh…well, I guess that works too.'

Unfortunately, though her prays of thanks turned to the bitter questions of **why me** as soon as the door opened to reveal the very **pain in the neck** target of one of her assignments. He hadn't spotted her at first since he had waked in still looking out the door. But as soon as he closed the door and turned around, she had to suppress the groan from her lips as his own turned into an amused smirk after his shocked confused expression had passed. Heck, he even let a few chuckles accidentally come out of his mouth. Although she highly suspected he did it on purpose.

"Well now, this is quite an unexpected surprise." He quipped, quietly so no one other than he and herself could hear. "Terribly sorry for the rushed entrance. however, I hope you understand that if I had known you were occupying this room, I would have knocked first before allowing myself entry."

'Well, that settles it. It can't possibly get any worse than this. Death if you can hear me then please, **please!** Put me out of my misery now otherwise I'm going to die of embarrassment!' Haru inwardly moaned. Baron cleared away the last of his chuckles and finally became of use by starting to undo the gag around her head. "I must say I was hoping to see you again, although I will admit I didn't even imagine it would be like this." Yep, it was official, if she was already dead, then she was **definitely** in the fiery pits of hell because this was probably the worst punishment the devil himself could think to do to her that she wouldn't be able to shake off.

Then just like that, he was done with his task and she was able to close her jaw again. She hated to admit it, but she was for once a little grateful that he had shown up to one of her assignments. Even if this was extremely embarrassing for her. "Well if it will help to put you at ease this wasn't exactly my idea either."

He laughed. "Of course, it wasn't. If anything, our meetings usually, end up with your sword at my neck and me escaping at the last possible minute. It's a much better idea of meeting than something like this." After he said that however, he quickly added, "Well maybe not my idea of a **perfect **meeting, but rather close considering."

She glared up at him "oh really, then what, pray tell, would this 'perfect meeting' of yours turn out like."

At first, when she looked at him after saying that she could have sworn he was looking at her with hope and, dare she say it, adoration but quickly shook the idea out of her head. 'get that thought out of your mind Haru you don't like him, and he doesn't like you. He would probably toss you away for the next girl he- oh for crying out loud what do I care if likes me. I'm not ever going into that kind of relationship at all.' He smiled softly at her and knelt at her level before saying, "Well I would tell you however cats are rather unlucky creatures and let's just say that this cat wouldn't want to jinx anything."

"I thought only black cats were the ones with bad luck."

"I am wearing black."

"Yes, but I can see your hair poking out and it's definitely, not black. Besides, I think only fully black cat's count."

"True, but I would rather not take my chances with this." His smirk appeared again and for some bizarre reason that made her face turn beat red. Clearing her throat she then asked, "ok so what now, are you to untie me or are you just gonna leave me here."

He blinked, "oh right of course, terribly sorry. Just one moment please this shouldn't take long." Just as he was about to cut the rope around her, he passed and suddenly pulled his blade away. "Actually, on second thought, I think not." Well, that certainly did it to snap her out of her embracement. Her blood boiled and was about to scream at him demanding to know why not when he quickly started to explain himself. "well what are you willing to give me in exchange for untying you." Haru then started making a few strangled sounds.

He smirked, "I mean, after all, helping you would make my job a bit more difficult in the prosses. Not to mention the fact that you most likely need a way of transportation because I have a feeling you didn't bring yours to the party, and that will be risky on my part to put my privacy and security on the line since you will be needing to use our boat to leave. So, to put it simply what could you give me in exchange for my help?"

Well, he did have a point there. He didn't need to help her and he could just leave her here as soon as the hallway was clear, and she wouldn't be able to double-cross him by alerting the crew of a stowaway since that would just get him caught and her back to square one. If anything, he had more than enough reasons to just turn around and walk out. she exhaled to calm herself, "well what exactly do you want."

In an instant, he replied, "nothing improper and nothing inappropriate a assure you that. All I want is quite simple actually."

"Oh really…what is it then?"

For a full minute the atmosphere was filled with dead silence until he finally voiced his answer. "Your time."

She blinked, "…..what?"

"Your time." He repeated, "I wish to have a few days with you to myself." She was about to scream in his face, but he threw his hands up in defense and continued, "I swear on my honor Haru I will not do anything you are not willing to do. However, the reason for this is because it gets rather dull at sea, and yes, I do have Toto and Muta and I am grateful for that. But it can become tiring to watch their wrestling matches rather quickly. That and the fact that underneath the shell of yours I'm sure there is a wonderful lady that would be enjoyable to converse with. I'm not asking for your trust Haru, in fact, you don't have to give that to me just yet. but could you maybe possibly find it in your heart to give me a chance to earn it."

The first time after meeting him she had always thought that he was the **devil** incarnate who came here to torture her very existence. But now, she couldn't help but feel like she was looking at an angel in disguise. When she looked at him for the first time when they first met, she thought she got a really good idea of who he was. Now though, perhaps, just maybe, this person wasn't what she thought he was.

Seeing as she had no choice she gave in, "alright, fine, if you untie me and get me to shore safely then I'll let you have my time. But if you double-cross me so help me, I'll gut you myself."

His lips curled into the goofiest grin she had ever seen a man do. "I promise you won't regret this Haru."

"let's hope so- hay! where are you going?!" she cried out when he walked back to the door and was about to turn the handle.

"what?…oh yes well as much as I would love to cut your binds I'm afraid that my job would be a bit harder to handle with you freed, but not to worry, I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done. This shouldn't take long so if you could refrain from making too much noise that would be most helpful for me."

As soon as he was out the door was no sooner when Haru's anger about his abrupt leave came swarming at her. 'Never mind, I was right the first time, he most absolutely, and most assuredly, **REALLY IS THE DEVIL HIMSELF!**'

**authors note: This is inspired by the anime/manga/book the earl and the fairy doctor I thought it would be funny to have this prompt be where Baron thinks Haru is an absolute angel and Haru thinks Baron is a total demon…'hint, hint, nudge, nudge' but this is also part two of the pirates prompt so hopefully this helps with any confusion to this post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I felt really bad for not being able to finish on time with the 2019 birthday bash, so for this year I thought I would make up for it by participated in the 2019 TCR Secret Santa. This year I got deedee-sunflowers, and she wanted **

**1\. ****Heist AU**

**2\. ****Toto and Muta's excellent adventure**

**3\. ****Hadestown AU **

**4\. ****Haru is a witch AU **

**5\. ****Scott Pilgrim vs the world au**

**The prompt I chose to write was the first prompt. So deedee-sunflowers, if or when you read this, I hope you and everyone else who reads this will enjoy what I've written. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**(P.s. this is based on my Pirates au to anyone wondering.)**

Secret Santa 2019

deedee-sunflowers: Heist AU

When it comes to Haru, she is the kind of person that doesn't get easily offended. The fact that she doesn't give a care about the assortment of 'colorful words' people call her on a daily basis, just goes to show how hard it is to offend her. So, when she uses the word hate, she doesn't use it lightly.

There are only a small handful of things on Haru's Hate list. First, was the nobility and monarchies parties. Second, the entirety of the king's defense. And the other would be the monarch himself.

So, when she received an invitation, requesting her to attend this year's 'tax waster' event she was this close to begging another country to make her commit treason on her ruler.

'So why am I even here again?' she thought as she looked at the dancers and their partners swirl like snowflakes in the wind.

Unfortunately, the couple her eyes were currently on happened to dance behind a familiar face of the commander and chief of the king's army. And, like all the times she attended these events, was giving her the same treatment, she was to the dancers by what he referred to as, 'monitoring the unregistered talent.'

'Oh, right, that's why.' She quipped. 'I forget he still hasn't moved on to someone else, the poor bitter soul. Still, at least he's looking at me for hiring as a solder and not hiring for a wife.' She chuckled a bit at the thought. She wouldn't put it past him to treat his future wife as an employee at a job interview rather than a partner.

'To the unfortunate woman who marries that man. I both solute and sympathies for you.' To help drive home her point she raised her glass a bit to mimic a drinking toast before taking another sip.

After emptying her cup, she set it aside and walked back to the edge of the room. While doing so she could tell his eyes never stopped looking at her as if she was a threat. Which wasn't right but also not too far off the mark either.

'What did he think I would say to his offer? Yes? If he did then I think he needs to understand the definition of 'self-employment'. Besides I'm so close to being able to leave this damned country, these damned people, and getting a new life.'

It was sad really. She would have loved this if it wasn't for the fact that the tax money was being wasted, or if there was someone pleasant to talk to. However, the only people interested in talking to her were employers seeking her employment, gossipers looking for gossip, and the little number of males that found her attractive.

The latter was a scarce few, to put it bluntly. She wouldn't go so far as to say the reason for that was because she was ugly. But she also knew she wasn't a striking beauty either. The reason for this, as she's come to realize, was because her whole person was just too…plain. Not just plain however she looks, as some '**Charming** people' put it, normal.

But that was only when she was on break. When she was on the clock, she looked more like a young boy playing soldier. Which got annoying to hear about real fast.

She hated to admit it but if there was one good about these lavish parties it would be the fact that she looked more like a woman then a child. And sometimes she wanted to wear a pretty dress.

Granted her lavender dress wasn't fancy but it was still quite nice.

"Now isn't this a lovely scene." A voice that sounded strikingly familiar uttered behind.

After hearing that, Haru whip around to see the very man who not only was the first to escape her but also broke her precious perfect record streak. The cat thief baron, or more precisely the half cat, had shown up to the king's party, **in public, **out in the open where everyone can see him. And to top it all off he was even dressed for the occasion sporting a dashing white party suit and undershirt, pale blue vest and ascot. She didn't know whether he was insane or an idiot.

"Judging from your shocked expression I'll assume you remember me from our 'last meeting'." The smirk he made gave away the amount of enjoyment he was experiencing at this time.

Did he think this was a joke? what in the world was he thinking?! He is literally sticking out like a sore thumb, risking his life, just to attend this cliché party.

"**What in lords name are you doing here**?" she would have shouted the question, but since that would draw suspicion on them both, she settled for a frosty whisper.

The marry prankster drew up a mock hurt expression. "Oh, my lady you wound me so, I come all the way here to ask for a dance, only to receive your scorn. Oh, what a cruel world we live in."

"Dramatic much?" Haru said unfazed.

"You could say as such. but all joking aside I was wondering for a dance from you."

"So much so that you're risking your life for it?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because it's not hard to see a well-known thief, that has such distinct physical features as yourself waltzing around a place like this." As she said this, she gestured to himself and then the commander and chef some feet away, who coincidently was looking the other way and talking with a Nobleman.

He chuckled "Although you are correct in your assumptions about them seeing me, I'm afraid you would be wrong on the matter of them 'recognizing me'."

"Oh really? Because from what I can tell you would only get away with that look at a costume ball, and I do believe that the invitation said that this is a spring gala." Haru bit back cynically.

However instead him getting insulted he offered his hand to her and said, "I would tell you how I get away without a mask for such events, but I think I would prefer to talk on the dance floor. Which reminds me, I asked for a dance with you and I'm still waiting for your reply."

"Depends, are you going to answer my question, or are you just going to keep dogging them?" she questioned, giving his hand a skeptical look.

"Perhaps I would be a bit more persuaded in quenching your curiosity while we dance?" he countered.

She looked at him, pausing to thinking for a moment. But she couldn't think up a good reason to not comply so with a tisk she placed her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

She had to hand it to him he was a wonderful dancer, just for the fact that he could get her to dance with grace. She wasn't horrible at the activity, but she wasn't the best at it as well. In fact, she was surprised she could even remember being able to dance or not. What with her job as a bounty hunter, she didn't exactly get to dance around on a regular basis. Even stranger, she was actually having the tiniest sense of enjoyment waltzing. She never really did this with anyone, the first time she tried this was with her father and everyone around her stopped to stare when she accidentally tripped him with her leg. She can still remember the embarrassment she felt with all those eyes watching her.

'Thankfully unlike that time, it seems as if no one is giving us any mind.' She thought, but then suddenly she started to take notes to those around her. She could feel eyes on her but only from a few, and none looked like they gave a care or recognized baron at all. Come to think of it way hasn't an alarm been sounded, or a shriek been cried? Haru was not a scientist but she would think that people would be able to see a half-cat right in front of them…couldn't they?

"How is this?" She asked.

Baron blinked, "Pardon?"

"How is it that people seem to not recognize you right now?"

"Oh right, of course, I didn't really answer your question did I." The ginger tom gave a small smile and stopped for a moment to look at his left. His companion confused as to his behavior turned her head in the same direction.

When Haru was given the task to capture this robin hood reincarnate she had gone ahead and read his criminal records and biography. So, although she did know he was capable of performing magic, that didn't stop her jaw-dropping wide open from the shock of seeing a human within the reflection of a mirror. He was still wearing the same outfit, but he had distinctive human features. His hair was curly, black, long, and tied in a ribbon behind his back. his eyes had changed too, instead of emerald green it was replaced with a dark shade of blue.

Needless to say, she could now understand why he didn't worry about his appearance.

"Well…now I get it."

"Good, I'm glad you do." The magically hidden thief grinned.

"Um, I do have another question though."

"Oh please, ask away."

"Why are you here?"

Baron's smile wavered.

"I know you aren't just here to let loose and have fun, you're a thieving pirate Afterall. So, there must be a reason as to why you decided to drop on by, right? Now spill it. Why are you here?"

It took a while before he answered, but when he did, he spoke in such a tender way. "I won't deny that I am here for something…in fact, it's more than just one."

His signature smirk soon found its way to his lips when he continued. "However, I will say that one of the objectives I plan on taking tonight is the one I hold as my top priority."

Although Surprised by his immediate confession, she was still suspicious about the multiple thefts he would make tonight, especially his number one target. "And that would be what exactly?"

"do you really what to find out?" now she could be wrong but was it just her or did he seem rather hopeful when stating that question?

But he was shockingly giving away information to her like candy. 'What's the worst that could happen?'

"Yes, now could you please tell me what your-"

Before she could even finish that sentence a curveball unforeseen even by herself hit her hard in the face. It only took a while to realize that her breath was stolen from her lungs, however, it took even longer for it to register that the one responsible for the theft, had done so by placing his lips upon hers.

She was so shocked in fact that she barely heard the he cat's reply of, "I truly hope that answers your question." Before parting with from her and making his stage exit. It even took a good portion of time before she heard the news in the ballroom about the priceless objects that were stolen in the King's treasure room. But when all of that finally did come into full cercal, when she felt her check turn boiling hot, and when she had her head back in the game Haru not only had the motivation to take on the Bureau assignment again, she now had a new person to put on her hate list.

Before she left the party in a huff, her last thought was of this, 'THAT MANGEY CAT STOLE MY FIRST KISS!'


End file.
